


Nacho Fries

by Kivren



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivren/pseuds/Kivren
Summary: I saw a certain commercial for Taco Bell and started cackling.  While trying to explain to my non Glee fan spouse why it was so funny this little ficlit was born.





	Nacho Fries

**Author's Note:**

> After the scene outside of Scandals I was never a fan of Blaines again. Just couldn't get past what he did.
> 
> I don't blame the actor, but give serious side eye to the way the writers handled that plotline.

The steady hum of the sewing machine from the studio was competing with the stadium noise from the TV speakers. Just a lazy Saturday afternoon with friends. The sewing machine shuts off and the door to the studio opens fully. A tall, pretty eyed man leans against the door jamb and studies the two men who have risen from their seat on the sofa to loudly jeer at the televised referee.  
“So I take it things aren’t going well?”  
“Every year it’s the same thing…I don’t even know why I watch anymore.”  
“Nostalgia, very year you watch this game. And I stock up on the Advil so when the inevitable weekend warrior breakdown happens I am ready.”  
“Ouch, babe! Right to the manhood.”  
“No it wasn’t, I have plans for that later.”  
“Really you two, wait until after I go this year. I beg of you.”  
“Of course. So I was going to make a bunch of food, but the new design was going to well. Anyone want to order from Grub hub instead?”  
“Because Pizza is just so overrated.”  
“Okay, pizza it is wings too?”  
“Wings would help me get over the trauma of watching you and Bas flirt.”  
“Goof grief Dave, after this many years you should be over it.”  
Pizzas arrive after the end of the game. The guys were just sitting around B.S.ing while they waited for the delivery. They had all managed to agree on watching Supernatural while they ate. Dave had to work the next day, so longer movies hadn’t made the time crunch.  
They were still making random guesses over what was the weekly monster when the first set of commercials came on and started running. When the first vocals of the new Taco Bell commercial aired three spit-takes happened as if they had been practiced. Three horrified gazez locked on the screen and stared as a well “youngish” man sang his heart out to a box of Nacho fries. Three men just blinked in the after math of this advertising travesty. Then, one by one they began to laugh.  
Dave laughed until he had tears running down his cheeks and he was holding his sides. Sebastien laughed and laughed until he was gasping for breath. Kurt, well he laughed so hard he almost got stuck between the coffee table and couch when he slid off onto the floor.  
“Oh my God!”  
“I can’t believe”  
“Oh Gaga.”  
Snorts and coughing followed along with more chuckles as the guys tried to catch their breath. Kurt managed to achieve a level of calm as he looked back and forth between Sebastien and Dave.  
“So, does this mean we have all been passed over for Nacho Fries?” He ducked but not quick enough to avoid the pillow that was aimed at him.  
The end


End file.
